


Pater Lupus

by guerillareyes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Begging, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guerillareyes/pseuds/guerillareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don’t go into the forest at night,</i> his mother lectured him. <i>The demons come out. You don’t want us to end up like the Bourlands, do you? Their daughter still hasn’t returned, the poor thing. Probably ripped to shreds, Maker bless her soul.</i></p>
<p>Anders/Hawke werewolf AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater Lupus

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: There is some unintentional dub/noncon touching at one point. However, the actual sex is fully consensual. I didn't tag dubcon because I don't feel that it accurately represents this fic, but wanted to warn for it regardless. 
> 
> Please check the tags before reading, thank you!

He had been warned.

He had. Of course he had.

_Don’t go into the forest at night,_ his mother lectured him. _The demons come out. You don’t want us to end up like the Bourlands, do you? Their daughter still hasn’t returned, the poor thing. Probably ripped to shreds, Maker bless her soul._

Naturally, like any self-respecting 19 year-old, Anders gave no weight to her warnings. While these demonic creatures _might_ be real, the likelihood that they gathered in a patch of woodlands near their village seemed low. It was more plausible to Anders that the Bourland girl wanted nothing to do with her impending marriage to the blacksmith and thus ran away.

Maker, Anders would have done the same. The man’s breath on a good day would scare any suitor away.

So, despite what he told his mother, he had ventured to the edge of the forest more times than he could count. For the most part, it was safe. The biggest danger were the toppling trees, but even then you’d have to be an idiot to be caught under one. Loggers had been working at the edge of the forest for a few months, chopping trees at an ever increasing pace. King’s orders, apparently, though Anders wasn’t privy as to _why._ Probably some new bloody estate in Denerim, if the pattern of the nobility’s frivolous expenses continued.

Usually, though, he would visit the edge of the forest just before dusk. There was a small lake that shimmered on the border between the farms and the forest and Anders enjoyed sitting next to it, watching the sun between the trees as the sounds of night began to fill the air. It was relaxing-- his apprenticeship with Master Irving was taxing, and he could occasionally find patches of herbs growing around the waters during his frequent escapes. Giving them to Irving made his smarmy face slightly more bearable.

Often, he picked herbs until the edge of darkness crept upon him. He had done this many times at the lake and he had never run into any issues besides the occasional annoying mosquito.

Until tonight. Anders had found the _jackpot_ of elfroot underneath the shade of a large oak tree. However, extracting it from the dirt took far longer than expected, as the roots had tangled with the roots of the tree itself. By the time he finished, the full moon shone large and bright above the lake, the image reflecting off of the still waters lighting everything within view – including the glint of _eyes_ on the other side of the lake.

At first, Anders thought they might be something else. A rare plant, maybe, or village lights in the distance. But no. Those were absolutely, undoubtedly the piercing, yellow eyes of an animal. A shiver ran down his spine as the eyes tracked his every movement. The bundle of elfroot in his arms now seemed like a poor mistake.

Still, he had been at this lake many times, and though the penetrating gaze seemed almost intelligent in its intensity, Anders assumed that the eyes belonged to nothing but a large-sized animal. It couldn’t be anything _but_ that because there were definitely no demonic hellbeasts anywhere near him because that would be ridiculous.

Nope. No demons, no monsters. Just an abnormally large animal that was stalking closer to him with _each passing second._ His arms trembled and the satchel of elfroot fell to the ground with a soft, barely audible thud. Yet, Anders had the misfortune to notice, the creature’s eyes snapped to him once more and a sickening growl escaped it.

A soft yelp slipped from Anders’ lips as he hiked his well-worn robe to his knees and ran towards the village. From where he was sprinting he could see the soft glow of the lanterns that were no more than a quarter mile away. While he wasn’t an athlete, he as confident that he could run the short distance and lose whatever manner of creature was behind him. With his robe pulled up, the crisp night air caressed his legs and within minutes he was out of breath. The growling of the beast was a constant presence in his periphery and while Anders huffed and puffed as he ran farther away, the animal showed no signs of fatigue.

Less than five hundred feet from the village, he collapsed with a gasp. The cramping in his thighs was too much to bear any longer and the chilly breeze against his skin was soon replaced with coarse, matted fur. If there was any strength in him left to struggle, Anders certainly would have done so; instead, he resigned himself to his fate, prayed to the Maker, and moments later, his vision went dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anders woke to the smell of wet dirt and roasted rabbit.

Unusual, that. He only ever ate rabbit when his mother cooked it during Satinalia, and as far as his addled mind was aware, the lack of snow on the ground meant that it wasn’t winter. With a befuddled expression, he pushed himself off of the bed he found himself in with a soft grunt. He expected to see his mother hunched over the hearth cooking, but as his eyes darted away from his sore body to scan his surroundings, he jumped back with a shout.

A large, burly man sat on an overturned log a few feet away from him, his head cocked with an expectant look on his face. An almost inhumanly thick beard covered his face and his shaggy hair brushed along his eyebrows. He could have just rolled out of the dirt, for all Anders knew; he wore some form of pelt, draped low enough to just cover his bottom half. That was likely just a courtesy, however, as his heavily muscled, furry chest didn’t leave much to the imagination. Anders diverted his eyes with a small flush, instead staring at the rabbit roasting over a small fire. It would be rude to stare.

The man stood and the dirt squelched beneath his feet.

“Good morning,” he said, perching next to Anders on the makeshift, wooden bed. He ran a thick hand through Anders’ hair and Anders, though too apprehensive to move, bristled.

He stared up at the larger man and with a shaky voice said, “Who are you?”

The man laughed. Through it, Anders could see a mouth full of teeth. _Sharp_ teeth. “I must have knocked you unconscious much harder than I intended if you don’t know,” he said. “Sorry.” He untangled his hand from Anders’ hair and brought it down until it rested at the small of his back.

Anders looked puzzled. Knocked him unconscious? Though his mind was still foggy, Anders was quite sure that that had been an animal.

Distractedly, he noticed that his chest was bare and he was clothed only in a pair of cotton pants. Even if he the other man was admittedly attractive, the thought of him removing Anders’ clothing while he was sleeping made Anders subconsciously scoot to the side.

The larger man was having none of that, though, and he pulled Anders tight against his chest. The heat radiating from him was almost unbearable.

“They probably didn’t tell you my name,” the man said. He trailed his pointer finger around Anders’ pert nipple. “It’s Garrett.”

“Right,” Anders muttered. Regaining some amount of confidence, he swatted the finger away. “Garrett. Why am I here?”

Garrett’s finger stilled. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Why would I be?”

Garrett grunted. “Are you acting stupid on purpose?”

“No!” Anders said with a choked noise. Why the _hell_ would he be acting? He glared at Garrett, though with the man mere inches from his face, it wasn’t particularly effective.

“I have no idea who you are or why I’m here. You apparently chased me down and dragged me back to this…this…” Anders glanced at the dirt hovel surrounding him and gestured wildly. “This!”

For the first time, Garrett appeared taken aback. “What? I was told you knew!”

“Knew _what?_ ”

“That you’re to mate with me!”

A beat passed. “You’re joking. Mating? What?”

Garrett shook his head and his lips pulled down into a scowl. “No, I’m not. But…” He glanced at the doorway. “I think I might know where the confusion is coming from. Stay here.”

“Why the hell would I stay here when I c – “

“Stay.”

The command made Anders shudder and he pursed his lips. If he made any attempt to escape, there was no doubt in his mind that Garrett would bound after him and bring him right back. Garrett had already admitted to knocking him unconscious once (even if Anders didn’t quite know how that was possible) and Anders was sure that he would do it again if necessary. His gaze darted towards the exit and Garrett narrowed his eyes at him, a warning, before leaving the small hut.

With a sigh, Anders stared at the ceiling – if one could consider it a ceiling. Bundles of tree branches and twigs were bound together with elfroot stems. It seemed sturdy, though, and the wetness of the dirt below him was likely due to the hut’s inhabitant tracking it in and not any fault with the structure of the makeshift roof.

Garrett. Anders shook his head. The beast that had tracked him the night before had _assuredly_ been an animal of some kind. While Garrett was certainly large, and hairy, too, he found it difficult to believe that the animal he saw could possibly have been a man. He might have been terrified out of his skull, but he still had eyes.

And what had Garrett meant by mate? Nobody said that. The term was reserved strictly for animals – wolves, often, and…

Wolves. Anders stilled. There had been stories in their village of wolf-men that roamed in other lands, but he hadn’t heard any of them in years. There was much more talk of demons and possession than there was of these wolf creatures. And yet, the pieces fell together. The seeming disparity between the beast that attacked him and the man that spoke to him, the anachronistic _mate_ , the strange rumors around the village of demons, Garrett’s teeth…

Anders panicked. Werewolves were not real. This was not real. This _couldn’t_ be real. He stood and glanced at the doorframe, hesitating. Perhaps there was still a chance of escaping; Garrett had wandered off to Maker only knew where and Anders could make a break for it. It was better than sitting around and waiting for a _fucking werewolf_ to come back for him.

So, he tightened the drawstring on his pants and made for the door. Quite predictably, Garrett was within eyeshot and as he saw Anders attempt to leave, he bounded over. Anders swore under his breath and, knowing that there was no way of outrunning him, he remained still. He was accompanied by someone else this time, though: a girl with a familiar silhouette.

“Anders!” she called, and Anders’ eyebrows shot up.

“…Elissa?”

The young Miss Bourland ran over and stopped just short of ramming into him before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

“Anders! Oh Maker, I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot!”

Anders gave her two cursory pats on the back before pulling away. “Um…ok,” he said. “Why are you here? Everyone thinks you’re dead!”

“Yes, we’re going to be talking about that,” Garrett said, a glint of annoyance in his eyes. He gestured to the small hut. “Both of you. In, now.”

“Bethany’s not going to like this,” Elissa said with a huff.

“Good thing she’s not here, then. Now go.”

Anders didn’t have much of a choice, so he retreated back into the abode and settled onto the edge of the bed while the other two sat on the stumps near the still-burning fire.

“So,” Garrett said, his bright, wolfish eyes boring into Elissa. “Care to tell Anders what you just told me?”

Elissa nodded, her back slumped. “Yes, alright. Anders, I’m sorry, I…” She paused. “I ran away from home. I thought I’d make it through the woods with no problem, but I ran into Garrett and his sister on the way.” Anders gave a short nod, feeling just the slightest bit vindicated that he was right about her disappearance.

“They thought, well…they thought that I was an offering,” she murmured. Anders cocked an eyebrow, looking aghast.

Elissa looked to Garrett for approval and he nodded. “That’s what we assumed,” Garrett said. “It was how things were in the last village we lived near. They’d send villagers out for our mating cycles to, uh, keep us satisfied because they’d chop down our forest.” He paused. “They were all willing, of course. They enjoyed it.”

“Mating…cycles?” Anders said.

“Yeah.” Garrett scratched the back of his head. “When Elissa came to us, it was during my sister’s cycle, and with all of the trees being cut…we assumed that she was offered up by the village.”

“And I told them that it was true,” Elissa said. “And afterwards, I told them I wanted to stay. So when Garrett saw you, continuously wandering up the edge of the woods…”

“He thought I was being offered up to him,” Anders filled in. “Right. That doesn’t explain the _chasing._ ”

“Actually,” Garrett said. “That’s a part of the usual ritual, too. I thought you were just really, really playing along.”

Anders blinked and had to wonder if he actually _had_ been cursed by a demon. “Of course it is,” he said, his voice withering.

“I’m sorry.” Elissa’s fingers clenched together in her lap. “I didn’t mean for you to get wrapped up in this, but I didn’t want to tell them that I lied.”

“A poor decision,” Garrett snarled. “You’re lucky that Bethany would kill me if I even laid a finger on you.”

“True, so I’m just…going to go back to her place, now,” she said, already at the door. “Again…I’m sorry, Anders. Please don’t tell anyone that I’m here. Please.”

“I won’t,” Anders said, the humor in his voice falling flat and bitter. “Even if you’re the reason a werewolf knocked me out and dragged me into the middle of a forest.”

Elissa paled. “Well…thank you,” she said, and within moments she was gone.

A few seconds passed and Garrett turned to face him while he rubbed at his forehead. “You’re free to go, too,” he said, though his voice lacked any sort of conviction.

“I figured,” Anders said. He shifted his weight to stand, and yet… “You didn’t tell me what a mating cycle is.”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like.”

“Well, that doesn’t explain much.”

“Put two and two together,” Garrett said, a dark gleam to his eyes. “I need to mate and it happens cyclically.”

“Because you’re…a wolf person?” Anders asked.

“Close enough,” Garrett said with a disgruntled noise. In a few short movements he stood before Anders, his broad body blocking out any light from behind. His face was flushed and a bead of sweat trickled down his chest.

Anders watched it drop onto the hide tied around his waist, unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Now,” Garrett said. “You should leave before I can’t control myself – you’re already testing me.”

“Right. I…” Anders started. His gaze darted to the doorframe and then back to Garrett. With the fog gone from his mind and a gorgeous, half-naked man before him, Anders hesitated. The _reasonable_ thing to do would be to leave, never come back, and forget this ever happened. To go back to his life in the village and never mention that Elissa Bourland was shacking up with a werewolf in the middle of the woods. And of course, he would never, _ever_ mention the fact that the most beautiful man he had ever seen was alone and waiting for someone else to bed.

Anders’ hands fidgeted in his lap. That settled that, then. Garrett’s chest was so close to him that Anders was able to shakily raise his right hand and place it against the soft hair of his navel. Garrett looked at him with raised eyebrows, his lips forming a soft circle.

“You…” Garrett said.

“You’re not going to murder me, right?” Anders asked, a grin pulling at his lips.

Garrett shook his head. “Not unless you’re teasing me right now.”

“No teasing,” Anders said, and with a rumbled growl, Garrett was upon him.

Garrett’s body was warm like fire and he didn’t waste any time before latching his mouth under Anders’ jaw and sucking. A startled yelp fell from Anders’ lips and his hands clung to Garrett’s waist, his fingernails digging into the rough skin that he found there. Garrett made a pleased sound in the back of his throat before dragging his lips up to Anders’ own and sliding his tongue against them.

The kiss was neither soft nor chaste, but instead searching, passionate. Their tongues slid against one another and Anders moaned, his breath ghosting along Garrett’s lips as he tried to keep up. One of Garrett’s hands moved up to cradle Anders’ jaw, tilting it upwards so Garrett could kiss him with the intensity that he desired.

There was definitely something feral about it, Anders thought; Garrett’s movements were almost animalistic in nature, and to Anders it felt almost like a wolf hunting a deer. The thought sent a pang of arousal through him and though the linen trousers he was wearing were thick, the erection tenting in them was obvious. Still, he tilted his head to the side and Garrett continued to ravish him, his teeth dragging along Anders’ throat in an almost threatening manner.

Maker, Anders had never seen so many teeth, and yet, Garrett was careful with them. He had yet to cut Anders with them though the feeling of them travelling up and down the column of his throat sent a shiver through him.

With a short nip, Garrett pulled his mouth away just far enough to speak. “Are you a virgin?” he asked with the bluntness that one would expect from a werewolf.

Anders had to laugh. “Um,” he said. “No.” Quite the opposite, really, though Garrett was definitely not privy to all of the sordid details.

Garrett looked down at him with dark eyes, his pupils having overtaken the wolfish yellow shade that had been there before. “Good,” he said simply.

Anders cocked his head in confusion. “Good? I thought the monsters always went after virgins.” The tease was obvious in his inflection and Garrett shot him a smirk.

“Oh, I’m a monster, am I? I don’t see you complaining.” He bit at the juncture of Anders’ collarbone and sternum and Anders yelped. “It’s _good_ because I want to fuck you in a way I wouldn’t fuck a virgin.”

A shudder traveled through Anders. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Garrett hummed. “But your beliefs are common – we were sent virgins often.” His hands moved down to grasp at Anders’ waist; together, they encircled it entirely.

“It’s different, though, the way that I want to fuck you. I was always soft with them; loving, almost. They liked it, and I didn’t mind. With you, though...I don’t want to be soft with you.” With a soft sign, Garrett brought his face down to Anders’ chest, his beard tickling the skin there before drawing in a breath.

“You smell so good, Anders. Like fresh rain on the ground and crystal grace. You smell so good and I want to hold you down and mount you, fuck you like you deserve, while you beg me and cry out for more.”

“Oh, Maker,” Anders moaned. He ran one hand across Garrett’s beard while the other worked to undo the drawstring of his own trousers. “Please.”

Garrett gave him a toothy, carnal grin. “Of course.” He slapped Anders’ hand away from his trousers and replaced it with his own, swiftly untying them and shoving them down so Anders’ erection was free to bob in the air. Almost instantaneously Garrett was upon it, sucking the head into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

Anders gasped and his hips attempted to rise off of the bed and thrust into the wet heat of Garrett’s mouth, but Garrett’s grip on his hips prevented that. Instead Garrett shoved himself down onto Anders’ cock with no resistance, the tip of it tapping against the back of his throat with practiced ease. Anders brought his hand up to grasp at Garrett’s hair and the strands were far silkier than he had expected. Though the man didn’t appear dirty, he did live in the woods. A little dirt would be expected.

But, Garrett was clean. The few beads of sweat that trickled down Garrett’s forehead as he shoved Anders’ cock further into his throat were clear of dirt and though Garrett’s own member was still covered by a pelt, Anders was sure that it too was as delectable as the rest of him.

Anders was shook out of his thoughts as Garrett slid his tongue against his slit. He moaned and pulled Garrett off, panting.

“Stop,” Anders said, a light flush covering his cheeks. “I’m…I’m going to, if you don’t stop.”

“What if I want you to?” Garrett asked, having settled onto the soft skin of Anders’ belly. “You could come down my throat now, you know, and come again later when you’re bent over and taking it.”

Anders groaned, arousal jolting to his cock. “Don’t have that kind of stamina.”

“I guess we can’t all be werewolves,” Garrett said, sighing. He nipped playfully at Anders’ nipple before sitting up and unclasping the pelt that he had tied around his waist. Not surprising to Anders, Garrett wore nothing underneath. He dropped the animal skin to the ground and his cock was free to the air, and oh _Maker_ was it large.

Anders had been fucked before, of course, but he had never been fucked by anything quite as large as the erection before him; he ached just looking at it. The foreskin had been pulled back and a large vein ran across the side, throbbing. The base of it was thicker than any other member Anders had seen and though he might have found it slightly odd in any other situation, it didn’t crush his desire to run his tongue over it.

Garrett must have seem something in the way his eyes tracked the swaying movements of his cock because a pleased grin broke out across his face. “Do you want something?” Garrett asked, moving forward until it stood mere inches from Anders’ swollen lips.

Anders’ tongue darted out and he dragged it across his upper lip. Instead of replying, Anders nuzzled his cheek against the tip of Garrett’s cock before slipping the head into his mouth with a soft sigh.

“No,” Garrett said, his voice a low, almost imperceptible growl. He pushed Anders off of his dick and grabbed a fistful of blond hair, tugging it back.

Anders made a pained noise.

“You ask before you suck it.”

“Please,” Anders gasped. His head trembled as Garrett maintained his grasp. “I want to, please.”

With narrowed eyes, Garrett nodded before tipping Anders’ head back and bending down to kiss him. Anders could taste his own precome on Garrett’s tongue and the knowledge sent a shiver through him. Garrett broke the kiss almost immediately after starting it, his eyes darting down to his reddened member.

Anders could take a hint. He lowered his mouth onto Garrett’s cock, taking it in as far as he could without choking. Which wasn’t far – the werewolf’s girth was as impressive as his length was, and Ander’s sore, stretched mouth was as much of a deterrent as the gag building in the back of his throat. Still, he pressed downward, his back hunching as he sucked Garrett’s cock further into him.

The noises that came from Garrett could hardly be considered human. Snarls and unmuted growls fell from his throat as Anders worked his cock with everything he had. He brought a large hand to the back of Anders’ head, cupping it in place, before thrusting lightly into the heat of his mouth. Though tears pricked at the corners of Anders’ eyes, it didn’t stop him; he continued to lick and bob on Garrett’s cock until Garrett withdrew with a moan.

“Enough,” Garrett said, grasping the length of his throbbing cock. “Hands and knees.”

Anders’ breath hitched in his throat at the command. At this time yesterday he would have laughed at the idea of rolling over and taking it from a man that could transform into a wolf, and yet, here he was. His most base instincts wanted nothing more. Though his body trembled from arousal and the last thing he wanted was to take his eyes away from the sight of Garrett stroking his own cock, he still obeyed, flipping onto his hands and knees and resting the side of his face into the coarse pillow.

He had barely stabilized himself before he felt the brush of Garrett’s beard against the cleft of his ass. Anders tensed as the man’s sharp teeth sunk into the supple flesh, deep enough to draw a small stream of blood. Anders moaned in pained arousal and he reflexively thrust himself forward to push away from Garrett, though that was futile; Garrett’s hands gripped around his waist and pulled him back for another bite.

“Shit,” Anders groaned as Garrett’s teeth grazed his other cheek. No sooner had Garrett pulled away did he press a finger against Anders’ tight hole, teasing it. He arched into the touch, his head thrown back as Garrett rubbed against him.

“You like that?” Garrett asked as he mouthed the bite mark, his beard scratching against Anders’ ass and leaving irritated skin in its wake.

“What do you think,” Anders said, his cheeks flushed.

Garrett licked at his entrance and Anders yelped.

“I think you need to be fucked.” Garrett’s presence behind him disappeared for a few moments as he dug under the bed. Anders felt cold and wanting, his thighs shivering in the crisp air as Garrett fumbled around for whatever he was looking for – lubricant, Anders assumed, though some kind of weird sex toy wasn’t out of the equation either. Hell, he was going to fuck a werewolf. What was a rope and chain compared to that?

A wet finger pressed at his entrance. It was cold at first but heated slowly as Garrett worked it into him – elfroot balm, then. Garrett had to have used his middle finger because _Maker_ it filled him up. Garrett pressed it in slowly and Anders moaned pathetically, dipping his head down as Garrett worked him open.

“You’re so tight,” Garrett murmured, thrusting another finger in. “I’m not sure I can even fit my cock in you.”

“Don’t be a quitter,” Anders said, his voice hitching. He squirmed as the fingers stretched him open. “I can take it.”

Garrett didn’t reply but instead continued to work his fingers into Anders, not stopping even as he pressed kiss after kiss to the small of his back. The quiet intensity sent a shiver through Anders and his back arched, his ass an offering to the man behind him.

The stretch hurt a little, but it wasn’t anything that Anders couldn’t handle. Soon enough Garrett seemed satisfied and he removed his fingers, notching the head of his lubed cock against Anders’ entrance moments later.

“You ready?” he asked. His hands were a vice around Anders’ waist, holding him steady as he teasingly dragged his cock against Anders’ hole.

“Yeah,” Anders said with a breathy sigh. He tilted his ass up as best he could, his face buried in the pillow. He heard a contented huff from behind him and within a matter of seconds, Garrett was filling him.

“Ah, Garrett! Fuck!” he cried out, twisting his fingers into the coarse blanket. The stretch was painful; he bit his own lip hard enough for a tiny droplet of blood to fall onto the bed. Despite that, Anders was in heaven, the spikes of pain going straight to his cock. Garrett sunk into him further, his fingernails digging further into the soft skin of Anders’ hips with each passing inch. To Anders it felt like the claws of an animal, and if they were, he wouldn’t be entirely surprised.

Either way, it was hotter than it should have been.

Anders moaned as Garrett bottomed out, his balls resting against the curve of his ass. “Fuck,” Anders said. He circled his hips, adjusting. “You’re huge.”

Behind him, Garrett chuckled. “Are you _sure_ you can take it?” He punctuated his point by thrusting forward hard enough for the bed to rattle against the wall.

Anders let out an incoherent noise and his muscles tensed around the thick cock inside of him. For the first time Anders noticed a crack in the werewolf’s suave façade as he yelped and drove forward, draping his chest along Anders’ back.

“Absolutely,” Anders said, oddly comforted by Garrett’s body covering him. “Fuck me.”

Garrett bit his shoulder and replied by thrusting again. And again. The movement forced Anders onto his elbows, his trembling arms no longer able to support the vigorous pounding that Garrett was giving to him. The lack of control was exhilarating; Garrett’s brute strength and large hands were able to hold him in place as he fucked into his ass with little concern for anything else. Garrett held nothing back, slamming his cock into Anders with an animalistic intensity that Anders had never experienced before. He snarled and brought Anders’ hips back to meet his with every thrust, handling him hard and rough in a way that Anders reveled in.

Garrett pulled abruptly out of him, holding just the tip of his cock inside while Anders squirmed and whined. The emptiness was overwhelming.

“Don’t stop,” Anders said. His head snapped back to glare at Garrett.

“I’m going to get bigger.” He fisted the base of his cock and his eyelids fluttered, his face flushed.

Anders blinked. “What?”

“My cock is going to get bigger.” He released his hand and slid a few inches back into Anders. “Just so you know.”

“Sure, great, whatever,” Anders said, not entirely paying attention. His focus was entirely on the delicious slide of Garrett’s cock inside of him. “Just keep fucking me. Maker.”

Garrett pressed Anders’ head back down and mounted him, his movements wild and unconstrained. Now that Garrett had mentioned it, his cock _did_ feel different. Though it was slight, Anders felt a thickening at the base that brushed against his prostate with every one of Garrett’s thrusts. He moaned as he felt the pressure increase, arching his head back as Garrett continued to fuck him.

“You’re taking it so good,” Garrett murmured, his beard tickling against Anders’ earlobe. His voice was tight and his grasp on Anders was shaky. “So perfect for me, Anders. Gonna knot you so good.”

Anders’ eyebrows knit together at the phrasing but he said nothing. A werewolf thing, likely, though Anders couldn’t be quite sure _what_ he was talking –

Oh. _Oh._ The pressure against Anders’ prostate increased and he made a short, keening noise, his arms straining as he turned to glance at Garrett. A flustered face greeted him. Garrett’s teeth had _definitely_ not been that long before; his canines peeked out from underneath his lip, making him appear more feral than even before. Anders whimpered and one of Garrett’s hands found its way to Anders’ hair, smoothing it down with repeated strokes.

“Shh,” Garrett said, grinding his hips against Anders. “I’ve got you. This might hurt a little, but I’ve got you. You’re so fucking beautiful, Anders. You’re mine.”

Garrett continued, but it was incoherent, possessive blather that Anders couldn’t decipher with the growing ache in his ass. It was never ending. Whenever Anders thought that _maybe_ Garrett was finished, the thickness inside of him increased. With each thrust the growing bump caught at his entrance and made him moan. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, however; while it hurt, the pressure was simultaneously _too much_ and _please more._ The sensation was entirely new and Anders arched into it, pushing his ass against Garrett while trying to grind his cock into the bed.

Garrett noticed his failed attempts at friction and wrapped a hand around him instead, gripping his cock tight. “Come for me,” he snarled, his thumb playing with Anders’ tip. “Come for me so I can knot you like you need.”

Anders bit his lip and trembled. There was nothing holding him back and with a loud, nearly screamed moan, he came, his come dripping onto Garrett’s hand and the sheets as he writhed in overstimulation. Even if Garrett hadn’t been growling delicious words into his ear, Anders would have came from his cock alone.

Garrett’s hips stilled as Anders’ body tightened around him. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he let out a few heavy breaths before shoving his cock as far into Anders as possible, biting back a moan as he hunched over and came. Anders’ eyes widened in shock as he felt Garrett’s spend fill him and he made a quiet whimper, his ass aching with fullness.

“Mine,” Garrett rumbled, though his voice lacked the same sort of intensity that it possessed earlier. He nipped at Anders’ shoulder before rolling them both onto their sides, his cock still held firmly in Anders by the knot. He threw his arm over Anders’ waist and pulled him closer.

“ _Yours?_ You’re an animal,” Anders said, though there was no malice to it. He reached back and touched where they were connected. He shifted forward and grimaced as pain shot through him – he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. “Is this normal for you?”

Garrett hummed. “When I’m on my cycle, yeah.”

“Wolf thing?”

“Mmhmm,” Garrett said, nodding. “Can’t say I dislike it, it feels fucking amazing.”

“I can’t disagree, really,” Anders said. He sighed, content. “How long are we going to be stuck like this?”

“Hour or so. A nap usually speeds up the process.”

“A nap sounds fucking brilliant,” Anders said, and within minutes he fell into a light sleep, completely exhausted.

Garrett roused him about an hour later by shoving a small bowl of rabbit stew under his nose. Anders’ eyes creaked open and he tiredly blinked up at Garrett before sitting up. He grimaced as he felt the ache in his ass, but nevertheless he brought the bowl to his mouth, taking a large gulp.

It was delicious, much to Anders’ satisfaction – just the right amount of flavoring. He made a pleased noise as Garrett sat next to him and drank some of his own. They ate in awkward silence for a few minutes before Garrett cleared his throat and sat his bowl onto the ground.

“So, not going to lie, this was great. You’re welcome here any time, but I understand if you, uh,” he coughed again. “Don’t want to.”

“I’m going to have to see if my ass heals first,” Anders said. He shifted in place, trying to find the most comfortable position to alleviate the soreness. “Because if it doesn’t, there’s no way I’m letting your dick near me ever again.”

“Fair enough,” Garrett said. He grinned. “But these sorts of things are usually temporary, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Anders laughed, almost choking on a thick piece of rabbit. “I’m aware, yes. But I do need some time to think about it.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Garrett said, and for reasons that Anders didn’t particularly want to think about, that was comforting.

“Good. Wouldn’t want that beard wasted on someone who wouldn’t appreciate it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anders burst into the small hut with an armful of plants and a grin on his face.

“Garrett,” he said, out of breath from running. “I found the herbs you wanted. Irving is going to kill me if he finds out.” He tossed the bundle onto the bed and rested his hands on his knees, panting.

“You didn’t leave any signs that you took them, did you?”

Anders shook his head. “Don’t think so, but he’ll probably blame me either way. He’s still suspicious from the last time.”

Chuckling, Garrett grabbed a sprig of prophet’s laurel and pressed a kiss to the top of Anders’ head.

“He’ll just have to deal with it, then. Prophet’s laurel makes the best tea and it’s impossible to find around here.” He dropped the laurel into the water boiling over the fire. “If he asks, just tell him a wolf stole it.”


End file.
